


Кепочка

by Evilfairy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance & Humor, metro romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соло редко ездил на метро - грязно, некрасиво и толпа народу. К тому же, у него была машина, его замечательная малышка. И, как избалованная девушка, она была капризна и своенравна. Истерики у нее случались нечасто, но бывало, и тогда Соло спускался под землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кепочка

**Author's Note:**

> ну как же я и без аушек  
> "вот так всегда! на самом интересном месте"©

Соло редко ездил на метро - грязно, некрасиво и толпа народу. К тому же, у него была машина, его замечательная малышка. И, как избалованная девушка, она была капризна и своенравна. Истерики у нее случались нечасто, но бывало, и тогда Соло спускался под землю.   
  
Ранним утром было совсем мало народу. Он немного подвис, соображая, куда ему, черт возьми, надо ехать. Надо было поторапливаться - еще минут двадцать, и здесь начнется настоящий ад.   
Кресла в вагоне были лимонно-желтые, даже чистые.   
  
Напротив сидел парень в кепочке. Он был здоровенный, лицо мужественное, почти пугающее. Но на нем застыло какое-то растерянное, почти беззащитное выражение. Он не искал помощи, не смотрел ни на кого конкретно, просто потирал пустое запястье, будто потерял что-то важное. Браслет? Часы? Соло не считал себя гением дедукции, но что-то подсказывало, что Кепочка не фанат украшений.   
  
Соло отвернулся, оглядывая вагон. Ничего интересного, сплошная серость. Прикрыв глаза, он приготовился дремать до своей станции.  
  
***  
  
Габи ему четко заявила: до следующей недели машину можно не ждать, если он хочет, чтобы его красавицей занялась именно она. Соло не стал возражать. Габи – лучший механик, а его малышка заслуживает самого-самого. Конечно, это означало еще неделю в метро, но и такие жертвы не страшны.   
  
В этот раз народу было больше, но место свободное нашлось. Соло уселся и только потом посмотрел на соседа – у него был буквально удушающий хвойный одеколон. Соседом оказался вчерашний Кепочка – такой же суровый и одновременно похожий на недоглаженного котенка. Соло с трудом подавил сразу два порыва: погладить и сказать гадость про одеколон. Он просто постарался дышать в сторону, что было трудно, так как он постоянно косился на руки Кепочки. Но что это были за руки! Просто, блин, огромные. Не такие ухоженные, как у самого Соло, но это как-то было и неважно.   
  
Весь следующий день он рассматривал чужие руки и постоянно отвлекался, за что получил выговор от Виктории. Ну той только дай повод, она обожает его отчитывать. Вообще, Соло серьезно подозревал, что если бы он разрешил, Виктория бы жестко отымела его на собственном столе, предварительно отшлепав плеткой. Роковая женщина, от таких Соло старался держаться на расстоянии. Да в последнее время он от всех женщин как-то отдалился. Наверное, стареет.  
  
***  
  
Кепочка пах кофе и ванилью. Соло в сотый раз проклял свой дурацкий нос парфюмера, и еще раз принюхался, стараясь не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Пахло так, что хотелось облизать с ног до головы. В детстве он часто играл с баночками от маминой косметики и парфюмерии. Однажды ему достался бутылек от кокосового геля для душа, вот с ним было точно так же.   
  
Кепочка в этот раз улыбался – едва-едва, осторожно и как-то безмерно счастливо. На его запястье красовались часы – самые обыкновенные, в общем-то. Старые, но довольно прочные на вид. Бренд, к своему стыду, Соло опознать не смог.   
  
Рассмотреть улыбающегося Кепочку толком не удалось, поворачиваться вбок и тупо пялиться было уж совсем неприлично. И странное чувство неудовлетворенности грызло Соло целый день, он легко раздражался из-за пустяков, наорал на парочку подчиненных и вообще не обратил внимания на провокацию Виктории.   
  
Зависимость собственного настроения от встречи с дурацким незнакомцем в метро начинала пугать.  
  
***  
  
В пятницу Кепочка снова сидел напротив. Читал. Книгу Соло рассмотреть не смог, хотя было безумно интересно, что читает Кепочка. Вообще Соло ощутил в себе нехилое любопытство: хотелось узнать о Кепочке буквально все и потом… А вот что потом он не представлял, ибо делать с этими знаниями было по сути нечего.   
  
Кепочка перевернул страницу, размял шею и убрал книгу в широкую сумку. Огляделся, заметил пристальный взгляд Соло и медленно развернулся к нему. Соло ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя полным придурком. Кепочка мгновенно стал похож на мрачного кота, застегнул куртку, засунул руки в карманы и как-то недовольно нахохлился. Соло еще больше захотелось его погладить.   
  
Ну что за напасть такая?!   
  
В час дня ему позвонила Габи, сообщила, что машина завтра будет готова. Соло удивился – обещала же не раньше следующей недели! Впрочем, если его малышка в порядке, то можно наконец-то закончить с метро.   
  
Одновременно с радостью Соло испытал почти физический дискомфорт. Больше Кепочку он не увидит.  
  
***  
  
У автомастерской Габи обнаружилась Виктория – совершенно неотразимая, но при этом слишком чистая для подобного места. Габи же совершенно не заботилась об уборке и приведении своего заведения в надлежащий вид.  
  
— За машиной, Наполеон? — спросила Виктория независимо. Она всегда обращалась к нему по имени, это доставляло ей какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Как и его маме, иначе она не назвала бы его Наполеоном, точно не назвала бы.  
  
— За ней. Вы? — он постарался добавить в голос побольше холодного сарказма. — Снова пытаетесь подкатить к Габи? Надо было надеть ещё более роскошную одежду, — насмешливо посоветовал он и заслужил сердитое шипение. Однажды она нацедит яду и отравит его, серьезно.  
  
Соло прошел внутрь и столкнулся с Габи нос к носу. Она была чумаза, изящна и сердита. Чуть ли не базовое её состояние.   
  
— Она там?   
  
— Караулит, — согласился Соло и дернул плечом. Злобный взгляд Виктории прожигал ткань и стремился к коже. — Как для роковой женщины она слишком зациклена на тебе.   
  
— И не говори, — Габи тряхнула головой. — Идем, примешь свою детку.   
  
Соло готов был подпрыгивать от нетерпения, следуя за ней. Персонал трудился, не спеша отлынивать под взглядом Габи. Потрясающе. В этом она превзошла, пожалуй, даже Викторию.   
  
У машины стоял Кепочка – без кепочки, как ни парадоксально – в рабочем комбинезоне. Габи улыбнулась ему, и Кепочка кивнул ей в ответ.   
  
— Знакомься, это Илья. Он мужская версия меня, мастер на все руки. Твою малышку починил он, так как я бы тобой не занялась бы и до следующей пятницы. А он, пока в Нью-Йорке, все равно бездельничает. Вот, решил мне помочь.   
  
— Не волнуйся, я все исправил, — сказал ему Илья.  
  
У Ильи оказался невероятный голос и мозговыносящий русский акцент.   
  
Соло показалось, что он видел засранца-амура в подгузниках из рекламы, который спустил ему в сердце прямо десяток стрел. 


End file.
